Imperfect
by hopeandthings
Summary: The war is over, Hinata and Ino and become best friends, and life is imperfect. Due to this imperfection painful events happen, secrets come out, and relationships are made and broken. Can Hinata and her friends put the pieces back together? After all, imperfection isn't always a bad thing. Right?
1. Perfect?

**A/N: Canon up to chapter 618, post war, and everyone is either 20 or older. Since everyone is older that means they are going to be a little different. They are adults now, they are going to act like it. Also I don't use suffixes (they annoy me from a writers perspective).**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm but a mere fan and therefore own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata smiled at the memories that played out in her head as she stated at the photo of she, Ino, and Sakura from her birthday; she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her lips. It was hard to believe that, that was over four months ago.

_Where did time go_, she thought.

She was sitting in her office, admiring her photos lazily. Her office was covered in them. From her team mates, to Naruto, to her friends , to her most prized one of all; the photo of she and Neji; Ino's gift to her. Staring so intently at all the picture always made her reminisce a little. Truth be told they could be considered as a distraction but as long as her work did eventually get done she saw no harm. Besides, she couldn't imagine not being surrounded by the people the loved and cared about most, even if they were just pictures.

Speaking of work, she knew that was what she really should be focusing on. She could never understand how Tsunade always found something for her to do. Always. She wasn't going to complain though. She loved her job. Ever since she gave up head to her sister, she had been working as an aid to the Hokage for almost three years now. She was basically a second Shizune, minus having to follow Tsunade to all the bars and such. Also she was sure Shizune did not have this much tedious work to do.

She let out a loud sigh and looked out her window. From the fourth floor of the Hokage tower she had a really beautiful view of the village. It was a warm spring day. Not a cloud in the sky. There was barely a breeze and the cherry blossoms almost in full bloom. Summer was just around the corner. Hinata couldn't help but smile brightly, for two reasons. Not only was the cherry blossom festival was tomorrow night but tomorrow was also the day that Naruto was due back from his mission. Of all the shinobi in the village of course it had to be her boyfriend that was sent on missions during times of peace. She let it go though. Missions were good for Naruto. He got really antsy and really clingy when he had nothing to do for too long. He also seemed to fail to understand that training was not a hobby.

The two had been seriously dating for two years, living together for one, and happy every single second. They never fought, never lied to each other, and there was no secret the other did not know. Sakura and Ino would always joke about the two being annoyingly perfect. Hinata would just wrinkle her nose at the comment. The word perfect never sat well with the 20 year old. She still found it a little funny as times how she waited years for Naruto to notice her and then she ended up making him wait a little over a year before they could start a relationship. Between her family and Neji's passing, it had been a tough two years after the war. However the blonde clad in orange and black never left her side. She could never re-pay him for how much he was there for her. She was truly thankful for him. Not only him but everyone in her life, especially Ino. If it weren't for her, Hinata wasn't too sure what would be of her life right now.

Ino had become Hinata's best friend for the past four years. Of course she loved Sakura too, the girl was like a sister to her, but when Hinata thought about those dark lonely days following the war it had been Ino who was there. More than her teammates, more than her sensei, and when Naruto just couldn't get through to her, Ino was there. She was there for it all because more than anyone she knew what the girl was feeling. It was a gift. Even with her own pain Ino always knew how to fix others. Through helping each other morn and move on the two formed and close bond. In fact the only person who showed up in photos more than Naruto (only by a photo or two) was Ino. The two were inseparable most of the time. Ino was the one who really helped Hinata out her shell. It was Ino who gave that her final push with Naruto. And it was Ino who reminded her why Neji gave his life in the first place. Ino helped her out of bed when she refused to get up, invited her out when she wanted to stay in, and made her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry. Even today Ino was her rock; comforting and distracting her when Naruto was away on long missions.

Hinata looked at the photo of she and Ino again. She really owed the girl her life. Ino lost her father in the war too yet she was always there for Hinata, without a single thought. Ino had only cried two times Hinata was aware of. Asuma's death, Sasuke's potential death, and her father's death. "Tears don't make you weak" she would always say, "They make you human". Hinata held back a tear that threatened to fall. She'd anything for Ino. Anything.

"You have got to be the ONLY one person in the history of EVER to choose to be cooped up in a stuffy office then be outside, in the sun, hanging with your bestie"

_Speak of the devil_, Hinata thought.

She looked up with a smile and greeted her overly dramatic friend, still clad in her hospital uniform. "Hi Ino, how are you?"

The blonde let out a loud dramatic sigh as she fell into the love seat in the corner of Hinata's office. "Long and sooo dull."

"That's an interesting way to feel" Hinata replied cheekily.

"Ignoring that comment. Sakura has been working my ass off all day. There is some sort of bug going around and almost all the academy kids have it. By the way you two haven't had sex in this thing yet have you?" She asked pointing one of the pictures of Naruto and Hinata hanging on the wall.

Hinata started to play with the papers and files on her desk. "Well she is administrator the hospital and you are head nurse so that's to be expected and NO!" She finished with a hint of disgusted and humor.

Ino shrugged. "Too bad. Lord knows I would have."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you would have."

A comfortable silence fell over the girls. It was not uncommon for Ino to frequent Hinata's office. The hospital wasn't far from the Hokage tower and Ino often took her "breaks" with the white eyed girl. This time was no different. Hinata loved her friends company but Ino was a REAL distraction.

"Are you hungry?"

_There it is_, thought Hinata happily. She put down the file and looked at her friend. "I could eat. What are you in the mood for?"

Ino shrugged. "Anything really but we have far more pressing matters to deal with. There is a festival tomorrow and neither of us have a thing to wear."

"Yes because the two yukata I own and the three you have just won't do."

"Knew you would understand."

Hinata narrowed her eyes "We'll just have to go naked."

"I'm cool with that." Ino replied unphased.

"Good. Now that that's settled..."

"OH COME ON!" Ino screamed cutting her off. "It'll be so much fun and don't even try lying to me, I know you love shopping. Plus we can get an early dinner."

"Ino it's two o'clock."

"Okay so a really early dinner."

"Ino, as much as I would love to I really have to finish reading these files. Plus I still have a box of scrolls I have to get through. Why don't we go tomorrow when we have the day off."

Ino sat up in her chair. "Wait you have tomorrow off?"

"You don't?" asked Hinata putting some files away in a drawer.

"NO! I mean I'm only working half day but still. It's so troublesome."

Hinata let out a dry laugh. "Okay Shikamaru."

Ino shot her a playful glare. After ten years of being on the same team with the same people she couldn't help the habits she picked up. Hell because of Choji she had an unhealthy love of salty snacks.

"Come on," she prompted again. "One hour and done."

At this Hinata laughed loudly. "You. Shopping for one hour? Ino I once spent two hours with you in one store looking at hair clips."

"There were a lot to choose from." She defended.

"INO!" came an angry yell bursting the door open.

Ino and Hinata's heads shot up to see a their very angry pink haired friend. As administrator of the hospital she didn't have to wear a traditional uniform but she was still dressed very professional. It only made her very pissed of expression more intimidating.

"Ino what the fuck?! I've looking for you for over an hour! Where the fuck have you been!?" She yelled in rage.

Ino stood up and smiled brightly, not phased at all by her friends rage. "Getting ready to head out with my two favorite girls to go yukata shopping. And don't even try it billboard brow, I know for a fact you need one."

At this Sakura calmed down a little. "Well I guess we could take the rest of the day off. I mean I did leave Yugeo in charge."

Hinata looked at her friend in disbelief. "Really? That's all it took to calm you down?"

"Well I'm not proud to say this but Ino is right. I need a yukata and I won't have much time to look for one tomorrow. I still have work and a lot of the shops are closing early. Plus, this is the first festival I got Sasuke to agree going to since he's been back." A small blush appeared on Sakura's face as she said the last part.

"Doesn't change the fact you took my door off its hinges. Again." Hinata muttered.

Ino turned back to her white eyed friend. "Well Sakura's in. Come on Hina. I'll buy drinks afterwards."

Hinata smiled softly at the nickname only Ino and Naruto called her. She didn't know why but she loved the name really. It was kind of special. She wanted more than anything to blow off her work but she knew having tomorrow off she really needed to get through the rest of the files today (she didn't even want to think about the scrolls). Tsunade was pretty adamant in stressing the importance of reading and being familiar with the material.

"Guys, I would love to really but I just..."

"Allow me to rephrase then," Ino interrupted. "Sakura and I are going shopping and we are dragging you with us. Sound good."

Hinata sighed. She knew better than to argue with Ino. "Fine, let me grad my bag."

She pulled her purse out of a drawer and graded her keys. _Maybe and I can wake up early and come in to finish tomorrow_, she thought as she locked her office leaving with her two friends. She rolled her eyes at her ridiculous remembering the door was barely hanging on. She shot a mini glare at Sakura. The pink haired medic gave her an apologetic look in return.

As they walked down the stairs Sakura turned to Ino. "Ino, do you want to change? Hinata and I can wa..."

In a poof of smoke Ino was out of her uniform and in her civilian attire; a loose fitting, short sleeved, purple top and tight fitting black capris.

"Done." she said simply. "And Shika thought I was silly for spending so much time learning a quick change jutsu."

"You were." replied Sakura simply.

"Shut up"

Hinata laughed at her friends antics. She really did love them. As they walked she couldn't help but fall into her thoughts as they bickered. Her life was, perfect? No. Words like perfection, flawless, and the immaculate never sat well with her. Nothing was perfect and for Hinata that's what made things beautiful. Imperfection, blemishes, faults, all those things appealed to her a lot more than prim and polished. It was one of the many things she loved about Naruto; he was far from perfect. Yet as she stepped outside into the sun she couldn't help but feel, complete? That failed too. She has amazing friends, a great job, an imperfect boyfriend, and now she was going shopping with two of favorite people to get ready for a festival, which were always entertaining.

A smile appeared on her face. _Yeah._

She linked arms with her girls, interrupting their arguing, and smiled bright. "I love you guys, you know that?"

Ino and Sakura looked at her. Sakura softened. "Hinata. We love you too."

"Yeah" chimed Ino. "Never forget that. Even when I tell you your fashion choice is awful."

The three of them all shared a laugh as they walked to the shopping distract.

"No but seriously guys I will be merciless. Especially you Sakura. All that pink..."

"Oh shut up Ino!"

Hinata's laugh grew until she was in pain. No, perfect wasn't the word. She wasn't sure what the right word was but that didn't matter.

_Things are beautifully imperfect. Thank you Neji._


	2. Not Perfect But

**A/N: I am painfully aware of how lengthy these chapters are. But I'm doing a lot of setup and back story. Personally I like long chapters but I know that is not everyone. Let me; shorter chapters and quicker updates or long chapters and slower updates? Comments and criticisms are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishimoto. I am a fan and own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sakura and Hinata collapsed to floor of what had to be stop number five of Ino's conquest. First it had been a shop that Ino deemed cheep but promising. Neither the less, nothing caught her eye. Then it was 'overpriced but endless possibilities'. Apparently it was not endless enough because Ino wouldn't even try anything on. From there it was two shoe stores and a mandatory snack break by Sakura who hadn't eaten since 10 that morning.

Sakura happen to find her yukata at store number two. It was a beautiful soft jade green that was painted with bright Cherry Blossom petals and flowers. It came with a light blue obi. It was really different from what she was normally attracted to. However it was on sale, which is what really did her in, plus Ino deemed the whole ensemble perfect. In years past there had been far too much pink concerning Sakura. She couldn't change her hair or the flowers but the yukata, yes.

Hinata looked at her watch (a birthday present from Sasuke). It was going on seven, they had been shopping for five hours. Well, Sakura and Ino at least. Hinata had yet to even really look at anything. She let out a loud tired sigh.

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"Five hours." Hinata replied flatly.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Oh my god. She's trying to kill us!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic you two. This is the last one." Ino said as she clawed through a rack.

Sakura narrowed her tired green eyes. "I know this bitch did not just call us dramatic."

Hinata let out a tired laugh. "Hey, at least she's buying dinner afterwards."

"Drinks, I said DRINKS!" Ino called.

"After this hell you are feeding me!" shouted Sakura.

Hinata laughed again. "Come on. I see some chairs by the dressing rooms."

They made their way over to the chairs. Ino was already in the dressing room with three yukatas in hand. Sitting down Hinata looked around. She wasn't familiar with this store. It was really elaborate, not her taste at all. The walls were turquoise speckled with gold. There was a grand chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and an assortment of different fixtures scattered about. It had not only yukata but lots of skirts and dresses and blouses and accessories that even she with her simple taste found somewhat appealing. The chairs they sat in were ornate. She was in a plush red one that had gold buttons outing the frame. Sakura's was royal blue with a high back. It had silver buttons in it forming a quilt like pattern. The floor was dark brown hardwood; simple yet elegant. Everything looked and felt polished and new.

"Sakura, is this place new?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Not really. It opened up maybe seven months ago. I love it actually. It's where I got my skirt." she pointed to the skirt she was wearing now. "Ino comes here a lot. I didn't know they sold yukatas though. I guess they got them in for summer."

Hinata nodded in understanding. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that under normal circumstances she would never have stepped foot in the place. Still having a slight confidence problem, a store as grand as this was a bit overwhelming. She was simple, average, plain. This was grand and elaborate and...intimidating. As much as she had grown, as hard as she worked, she still had self doubt and felt insecure at times. When she got uncomfortable she would revert back to the shy, stuttering, girl she once was.

Being around Ino and Sakura did help though. Sakura was so sure and valiant. Ino was bold and fearless. A bit cocksure at times but there was nothing wrong with that. Hinata was...not those things. She could play it off really well when she needed to but deep down that pit of doubt and insecurity was still there. Naruto knew and she was sure Sakura and Ino did as well but they never commented. It was depressing to think about so she didn't. She blocked it out and pretended it wasn't there. She focused on positive emotions and thoughts and for the most part it worked.

"Ladies our search may be over quicker than we thought" Ino proclaimed from the dressing room.

"Five hours is quick? How long did she expect this to take?" commented Sakura to Hinata.

Hinata laughed at the snarky comment.

"You know billboard brow this curtain does nothing to mask your abominable voice." snapped Ino.

"Ino just come out already." Hinata said quickly before the two could start.

Ino flung the curtain open and struck a pose. She was wearing a deep purple yukata that had lilies of all colors and hues on it. They seem to all stem off each other. Her odi was a golden yellow and tied so tight it looked like she might crack a rib. Hinata stared at her friend wide eyed. Ino was already a really beautiful girl. Easily one of the prettiest women in the village. It was hard to believe anything could be done to enhance that.

"Wow. Ino..." Sakura was at a loss for words.

Ino let out a small squeal of happiness and turned to admire herself in the mirror. "I know! It's perfect. Just perfect."

It was at that moment Hinata saw it. She saw it earlier today too with Sakura. For all that Ino talked, as tough as she was, as proud as she was of her title of 'Badest Bitch' in the village, she was still a girl who had a guy she really liked and really wanted to impress. And Hinata saw it. It was small but the rarity at which it appeared made it stand out all the more.

"You look stunning Ino," she said with a soft smile. "Kiba will love it."

As quick as it came the moment was gone.

"Well obviously. I mean come on look at me. Is narcissism really a sin?"

Hinata suppressed an eye roll.

"In your case. Speaking of dog boy, how is he these days." Sakura chimed in.

Hinata shrugged. After she started working for Tsunade she went on less missions. And less missions meant she didn't have to train as much. And that meant that she saw her teammates a lot less. It made her a bit sad. She loved Kiba and Shino, they were like her brothers. As of resent though, she only saw Kiba when Ino would make him come along to whatever they were doing. And as for Shino, she only saw him twice this year. And it was May.

"Don't know, don't fully care." said Ino nonchalant. "Haven't seen him in like three days actually. Oh my god am I glad I bought those sandals today, they will go perfectly."

At this Sakura made a face. She didn't get Ino and Kiba's relationship. Truthfully no one did. Ino thought loving herself was narcissistic, Kiba was her male counterpart, literally. Basically they were dating themselves, it was kind of creepy. They were friends with benefits for a year, then the day after Hinata's party they didn't speak to each other and avoided each other for almost an month and then BAM! They were dating. Sakura knew absolutely nothing about why they stopped talking or even how they got together in the first place. As vocal as Ino was she kept that story secret. Not even Hinata knew.

Then there was the fact that they were such an odd couple. And not odd in the cute way like Naruto and Hinata were (odd meaning they were opposites). The two were almost the same person, that was weird enough. Add in they didn't really act like a couple but more like overly affectionate friends who fucked and it was really, very strange. On top of that they were really, really mean to each other. Not innocent teasing like Naruto and it wasn't a matter of personality like Sasuke. These two, it was almost as if they wanted to see who could do or say the nastiest thing to the other before one of them broke down in tears. Ino was, yes a bitch but she wasn't cruel; nor was she the type to tolerate assholes. Plus Kiba was not an asshole. He was friendly and open and nice. At least to Hinata. He kind of had to, last Sakura checked he did not wish for death.

She knew she shouldn't be analyzing their relationship, everyone was different after all and it really wasn't her place to comment. They had been together for almost four months and she had to admit Ino did look happy. Clearly dating yourself and being a dick to yourself worked. Still, Sakura couldn't help but feel concern for her friend. Apart they were great people. Together...she cringed. It was hard to believe that they were serious or even cared for each other.

"They're fine."

Sakura turned to Hinata whose voice broke her train of thought.

"Ino and Kiba. She's a little concerned having not seen or talked to him in so long but not overly. They're fine."

Sakura smiled at her friend. _At least someone understands Ino-Kiba speak._

Ino returned from the dressing room back in her normal attire. Sakura noticed she was holding two yukatas.

"You didn't trying on that blue one." she noted.

Ino gave a sheepish smiled and looked in Hinata's direction. It didn't take long for the Hyuga to realize what was happening.

"Ino no. I am too tired, too hungry, and..."

"Oh just shut up and look at it." Ino cut her off and held up the garment.

Hinata was not a showy person and she had no desire to be the center of attention. Ino proudly wore that crown. Often was the case that when the girls went out shopping together Ino would try to get Hinata in something that was not even in range of her comfort zone. So it was no surprise to Hinata that this yukata was far beyond any realm of anything she would wear. Yet what did shock her was that she loved it. It was cerulean blue that faded as it went up. It had green leaves and white petals that twisted around the piece. All around were what looked like bubbles and silver wind gust. And to finish the look was a an ivory white obi that matched her eyes.

Silently she stood up and took it from Ino's hand. "Ino...it's..."

"You and Naruto in fashion form? I know. Now go try it on."

* * *

Hinata couldn't tare her eyes away from her bag all night. Inside that golden bag was a red box, and inside that box was the most stunning yukata she had ever seen. It was a little pricey but she had no regrets. Ino was right. It was possible to be in love with an article of clothing.

"HINA!" Ino's voice freed the girl from her trance. "Damn with that thing in the room Naruto might as well be getting ready for bed with his right hand."

Hinata gave a dry laugh to her friend across the table "Ha ha."

"It really is beautiful Hinata. It's like it was made for you."

Hinata gave a warm smile to the pink haired kunoichi sitting next to her. She appreciated her none use of the word perfect.

They were sitting in a booth of one of their favorite restaurants in the village. It must have been well after 9 when they finally had food in their stomachs and after dinner drinks in hand (Hinata having tea since she was a bit of a light weight). They laughed, joked, and caught up on all the latest details of their lives. Ino was just finishing another one of her crazy sex stories that had her friends in stitches.

"Anyways by the end of the whole thing," Ino continued. "I just said fuck it and faked it because there was no way I was cumming with a fucking dog watching me."

If possible Hinata and Sakura laughed even harder.

"I'm serious you guys. It knows what it's doing."

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh come Ino, Akamaru is a dog."

"He's a perv."

"Actually," chimed Hinata no longer struggling for air, "he is a high functioning breed but then again all the dogs in the Inzuka clan are."

"Ha!" cried Ino. "See, that proves it"

"How the fuck did that prove the dog was imagining himself having sex with you?" questioned Sakura sounding an awful lot like her boyfriend

"BUT!" cried Hinata a little louder, which wasn't much. "He is still a dog and therefore was more than likely not thinking about you Ino."

"And the award for most unexpected turn of the night goes to." mocked Ino taking another drink.

"Shut up." Hinata finished, giving the blond a small kick from under the table.

Sakura started laughing again. "This was well needed. I love you guys."

"Aw," mewed Ino putting a hand to her heart. "I love me too."

Sakura rolled her eyes at another one of Ino's catch phrases. "Ignoring that. But seriously, why do we never have time to just sit and talk and hang out."

"Cause my boss is a bitch OW!" Ino shot a glare at Sakura who had kicked her.

"I'm not sorry."

"You know you're a little overly bitchy today. What, Sasuke not petting your kitty enough?"

"SHUT UP PIG!"

"That doesn't mean no, OW!"

Hinata hard laughed at her friends antics. Sakura was right though; it was a rarity them being able to hang out. It had been weeks since they last really got together; longer since everyone was together. Yes it was peace time but work the always kept the girls busy. Add in the crazy hours, missions, training, the occasional disaster and it equaled to tiring days where spending time with friends wasn't really on the brain. And they couldn't make plans because they always fell through due to unexpected events. Times like this, times were they could just sit and talk and not care were special to them. With their line of work everything could end in a flash. Speaking of flash, a thought hit the former heiress.

"Do you guys ever wonder why every time we get together we always end up talking about either work or sex."

"Because work sucks but it's fun to bitch about and sex, well that's just fun." explained Ino finishing off her drink.

"Either that made perfect sense or I have had way too much to drink." said Sakura as she pushed her drink away.

"It's like a strange combination of both really." replied Hinata.

Sakura laughed. "Haha, so what have you been up to Mrs. Uzumaki."

Hinata rolled her eyes at Sakura's teasing.

"Shut up. Not much really. Tsunade has me buried in old ANBU files and scrolls."

"Old ANBU files? What does she have you reading those for?"

"If I knew the answer to that I would have Sasuke read them for me."

At this all the girls shared a laugh. Sasuke was, for lack of a better title, Hinata's assistant. He worked at the Hokage Tower but he didn't have a real job. He didn't have an office, hell he didn't even really have a desk that he could confidently call his own. What he did have was a shelf in a cabinet in Hinata's office and some pens (actually not even those were really his, they belonged to the tower). He was a man who worked at the front desk of the fourth floor lobby. And he ran errands. However the terms assistant and errand boy didn't sit well with Hinata and certainly not Sasuke. Though that did nothing to stop the teasing from their significant others. Co-workers was the final decisions. Just one co-worker was higher than the other.

"Haha, how's the poor baby doing?" Sakura asked with some concern.

Hinata took a sip of her tea. "Better I think. He actually responds when I say good morning now."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I know he hates his job and I know he has some resentment towards me for getting it for him. But he's still on restriction and can't really leave the village. Which means he can't go on missions and he needs to make a living." Sakura sighed and looked at her friend for reassurance. "I did the right thing right?"

"Sakura you have seen Naruto when he has nothing to do for too long." Hinata replied in a serious tone.

Sakura shuddered. "Never mind, I did a great thing." She took another sip of her drink. "Oh, before I forget. I'm half way done with the book you let me borrow and..."

"Um I'm sorry!" said Ino interrupting.

"No you're not." Sakura said flatly.

"But is this the alternative to talking about dicks and fucking? Because if so I want to go back to that."

"Umm..."

Ino looked up to see their very uncomfortable male waiter sporting a bright red face, eyes not daring to looking at them. The poor guy couldn't have been older than 16

Ino smiled at the boy. "Hi sweetie, just a refill thank you."

The boy only nodded and then quickly walked away.

"We promise she's sober." Hinata called after him.

"The sad part is, that is not a lie." Sakura then shot a glare at the blond across from her.

It was no secret, Ino was like fish when it came to alcohol. The girl had a very, very, very high tolerance. Where Sakura would be feeling a bit out of it after just one bottle of Sake, Ino would be on her fourth not even buzzed. The only person who could best her, maybe, was Kiba (however that was a surprise to no one). The only reason Sakura was fine now was because she had food in her stomach. Ino as well, which was why after her sixth bottle there was no change in her. Yet that did not stop the girl from acting like there was.

"Must you be so overly obnoxious every time we go somewhere?" Sakura asked.

"Oh please billboard brow, you're on a team with Naruto." Ino replied making a face.

"And he isn't this bad."

"He's a banshee and you know it."

"Sitting right here." said Hinata at a loss of how to defend her boyfriend.

It was well after 10 when the girls finally made their way out of the restaurant. They bid goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Ino and Sakura lived in the same apartment complex on the east side while Hinata lived on the west side.

It was a calm night. The weather was cool and the moon was shinning bright. Hinata walked with a small smile on her face. She always preferred the night. There was a beauty about it she just couldn't descried. Everything always seemed more magical and mysterious. She remembered stories she was told as a child about monsters and ghost and how they only come out at night. However that didn't make her fearful. Just because they liked the dark didn't make them evil. She liked the dark and she wasn't evil. Maybe it was all just a huge misunderstanding. Things were not always what they seemed after all. Hinata giggled at the thought. She still felt the same only now reason and understanding took the place of childhood innocence. Somewhat.

"Late."

Hinata looked in the direction of the voice that broke her train of thought. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Kiba?"

The feral ninja turned to look at his teammate. "Hinata, hey."

She walked a little faster to catch up to her friend. Who was alone.

_Odd _"What are you doing all the way out here?."

Kiba live clear on the opposite side of Koniha, farther than Sakura and Ino. Seeing him out here and at this time of night was odd yet not impossible. What was odd was that Akamaru wasn't with him.

"Oh um, just seeing friend."

It was then Hinata noticed the building Kiba came out of. Hinata knew everyone Kiba considered a friend. None of them lived in a hotel. She looked back at him, face full of questions.

"He's visiting." he said quickly.

That wasn't the question she was asking.

"What? I gotta take him everywhere? He doesn't like the guy okay so I left him home."

That made no sense. Akamaru and Kiba went everywhere together. Everywhere. If they were apart it was because the other was five meters away. Ino would complain because sometimes Kiba would even bring him on dates. If Akamaru didn't like someone, Kiba didn't like them. The vise versa was also true. To see Kiba alone did not make sense. To hear him talk about his best friend in such a way was reason for real concern.

"Why are you being so defensive? Is everything okay?" It was more of a question of concern rather than suspicion.

She didn't miss as he visibly relaxed. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. Here I haven't seen you in weeks and I act like an ass. Akamaru really doesn't like the guy though. Plus he's not feeling well. How ya been?"

"Okay, you?" She said. _If Akamaru is sick, why are you here._

"Surviving."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them, another thing that never happened. Hinata shifted in her spot.

_Something is wrong. He's not even looking at me. _"Kiba are you sure.."

He interrupted her. "I'm real sorry about this Hinata but I gotta get going. Have to check on him you know. Plus I gotta get up pretty early. I'll catch you tomorrow k. Later."

He wave her bye and started off at a quick pace in the direction of his home.

Hinata stared in his direction wide eyed. In all the years that Hinata had known Kiba, he never let her walk by herself. Day or night. If they were coming back from a mission he would walk her home. If he ran into her on the street he would walk with her to where ever she was going. Plus Kiba was honest. It wasn't that he never lied but he never lied to her, not even once. If something was wrong he would tell her. Maybe not at that moment but he would at least let her be aware of what was going on. Kiba was a constant. Random, different, that wasn't him. Out of everyone, he changed the least (another thing he had in common with Ino).

Now he left her alone, he was alone, he was lying to her, something was clearly wrong that he was not telling her, plus he used the 'I have to wake up early excuses'. Kiba has the inability to wake up earlier than ten. As much as Hinata wanted to believe that he was acting weird because he was worried about Akamaru, she couldn't. Aside from that fact that he would tell her, if Kiba was really worried he wouldn't be out in the first place.

"I need to lay down." she said to herself as she walked into she and Naruto's apartment.

She dropped her bag of the floor and quickly readied for bed. It was a long day and she didn't want to give it much more thought. Especially the situation with Kiba. She would ask him about it tomorrow.

As she crawled into her side of the bed she smiled.

_At least Naruto will be back tomorrow._

And with that final thought, she was asleep.


End file.
